Instinct
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: Sometimes, you should just listen to your instinct. MattxNear fluffy one-shot.


**Thanks for all of the people that reviewed my most recent story, Blackout. I lurv you guys!!!!! Okay, so I've decided to give this pair a go. Those of you that read my other stories I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything yet, i just haven't had the time to come up with a mind blowing super spectacular chapter yet. Anyway... I've always thought that this couple would be super awesome together, seeing as how it will never EVER happen for real. And be honest, haven't you at least thought about the pairing at least **_**once? **_**Gottcha there. OKay so, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or.... * sniffles * Matt, Near, L, or Mello!!! * Cries hysterically* **

**Instinct**

" NEAR!!!!!!!" A raging Mello yelled. The smaller boy did nothing to show any signs that he heard the blond, and continued to put his puzzle together for the umpteenth time today. Mello stormed over to him, a suddenly aware Matt trailing behind him quickly. Near lifted his head as they approached. The blond stood in front of him, hands balled up at his sides, face contorted in anger.

" HOW THE HELLO DO YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME!?!?!? WHY CAN'T YOU BE STUPID FOR ONCE AND GET A LOWER GRADE THAN ME??? I can't believe you beat me again! I studied harder than I ever have for this test and you still got _one _point higher than I did!!" He was angry because Near had gotten a perfect score, again, and he had gotten a ninety-nine.

" Perhaps Mello didn't study as well as he should have." Near responded, as emotionless and stoic as always. That only made Mello angrier. _Come on Near, say the right thing for once! _Matt begged in his head. He didn't want the albino to get hit again. In all honesty he had been in love with the boy ever since they met. But with Mello being his friend and all, it was impossible for him to make any contact, let alone confess.

" Why you little- I should hit you right now." Matt's eyes widened. _Oh shit. _He thought, trying to find a way to stall time for a moment and maybe let Near run away.

" Uh, Mello-" He began.

" Shut up Matt." Near eyes widened the slightest bit. _Why does he let him talk to him like that? _He didn't have any time to react, even though he wasn't going to, before Mello pulled back his arm and it came flying toward him. More specifically, his face. He braced himself for the hit, but it never came. He opened his eyes only to see stripes. He tilted his head a bit only to fall back a bit in shock. Matt had seen the hit before it happened and quickly moved to block Near from it, resulting in Mello hitting him instead. The redhead was now rubbing his jaw and glaring at the stunned blond.

" Matt why the fuck are you defending this little shit?" Mello growled. Matt harded his glare, while the the white-haired boy watched, still in shock.

" _Because _Mello, he hasn't done anything wrong! All he's doing is working his hardest to achieve something your both competing for. What we're all competing for. You can't just get angry because he's better than you at things. And that is absolutely to excuse to hit the poor kid! Have you seen him? He's miserable enough without you harassing him because of your petty problems. I only have one thing to say to you. Mello, _get over yourself." _By the time he had finished his speech, he was panting heavily and the pain in his Jaw had gotten worse, already bruising from the way he was yelling at his roommate. Both Mello and Near didn't even try to hide their shock. Matt, of all people, _Matt _had stood up for Near, the social outcast.

Mello just huffed angrily and stormed out of the room, mumbling a string of profanities as he left. The entire common room had gone dead silent as if waiting for the next move. Matt looked around and sighed.

" Can't you people keep your noses out of other people's business for ONCE?" They quickly turned away, whispering to the ones next to them. Matt turned around, realizing Near had seen the whole thing. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and peered at the albino though his goggles. What shocked him the most was that Near was _smiling. _It was a small smile, but none of the less, a smile. The young stood up, grabbed Matt's hand, and pulled him out of the common room, leaving a shocked group of kids.

" Uh, Near? Where are we going?" He didn't think the boy would reply but didn't expect the reply he got.

" My room." He voice wasn't cold but the complete opposite. It seemed warm and excited in a way. For what? Matt had no clue. When they arrived, Near immediately opened the door and sat Matt down on his bed. Then he shuffled to his bathroom and grabbed a small bottle of pain killers. He also got a bottle of water from the mini fridge in there. Being number one had it's perks. He shuffled back to Matt and gave him the bottle and the pills.

Matt smiled gratefully before taking two out of the little container and popped them in his mouth, and downing them with a large gulp of water. Near found himself watching the older boy's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. _Woah Near, get a hold of yourself. No matter how attractive Matt is, stay focused on the task at hand. _He was cut out of his thoughts when Matt spoke.

" So, uh, thanks for the pain killers. They help, a lot." He said with a nervous laugh.

" Why did you defend me?" The question caught Matt off guard.

" Uh, because I, Mello had no right to act the way he did." Near looked up and found himself bothered by the fact that he couldn't Matt's eyes behind the goggles. Unthinkingly, he reached up and pulled them off. As soon as he looked up he almost gasped.

Matt's eyes were probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Ever. Such a deep, sparkling emerald green, reminding him of the gem itself. He found himself getting lost in the gamer's eyes before he was brought back to reality.

" That's not all, is it Matt?" Near questioned him. Matt blushed under his gaze. The sight was fascinating to Near, and he couldn't help but touch the soft, warm, pink skin. Matt's blush deepened.

" Well, uh, It's just that, umm, IloveyouNearandIdidn'twantMellotohityou." He said really fast, averting his gaze. Near's eyes snapped back to his face and could feel his own face heat up.

" You-you do?" _Did I just stutter? _Near thought to himself. Matt could just nod, ashamed. Near held his chin and pulled Matt's face so close that their noses were touching.

" I love you too." And after that, he pressed his lips to Matt's in one swift motion. He immediately kissed back, seeing as how he'd wanted this since... forever. Their lips molded together as if made for each other, and they moved in sync. Matt, being the dominant one, slid his tongue along Near bottom lip. Near immediately opened his mouth, letting Matt's tongue caress his own in a loving motion. Near let out a small moan, immediately followed by Matt's own louder moan. They pulled apart, both flushed and panting heavily. Matt pulled Near's small frame onto the bed next to him, the boy only weighed roughly sixty pounds, and lay down bringing the small boy with him.

He wrapped his arms around Near's middle while Near just cuddled into his chest.

" I can't believe I waited this long." Matt thought out loud.

" Yes, what kept you?" Near responded with a bit of humor. Matt laughed, burying his face in snow white curls.

" I don't know." They sat in silence before Matt thought of something.

" And to think, none of this would have happened if I hadn't acted on instinct." Near looked up a him.

" It was a natural reaction for you to protect me?" He asked. Matt blushed a bit.

" Y-yeah, I guess so."

" Hey Mail?"

" Yes, Nate?"

" I love you," Matt kissed the top of the boy's head.

" I love you too."

**I don't know why, but for some reason all of my one-shots end with cheesy moments. Oh well. So...? Did you like it? Didja hate it? Lemme know!! I'm a huge Death note fan for obvious reasons. For some reason, I find L attractive, Matt sexy, Near adorable, and Mello just hot in his own badass kinda way. But the L thing freaks me out the most. I guess I have a thing for smart boys. hehe. =^-^=. Press the green and white button. Right now. RIGHT now. RIGHT NOW. And tell me what you think. You know you want tooo!!!!**

**Lovez,**

**Leena **


End file.
